Reencuentro
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Después de que Jon se fuera para formar parte de la Guardia de la noche, Eileen decide marcharse para empezar su nueva vida lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle a él. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos dos vuelven a encontrarse? ¿Renacerá el amor entre Jon y Eileen? Pasen y compruébenlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaa! Bueno no se que hago subiendo una historia sin haber terminado las otras xDD, pero no podía evitar hacerlo jajaja.

Bueno este es el primer episodio de esta historia, solo espero que sea bien recibida y que os guste y sin nada más que decir me marcho.

¡Un abrazo! 3

 **Nota importante: Esta historia sera completamente distinta a la serie o a los libros, yo haré mi propia versión, por eso fue creada esta pagina ¿no? para crear la propia versión de cada una, algunas cosas si serán iguales a la serie, aunque ya os daréis cuenta por vosotras mismas jajaja.**

* * *

 **Apariencia de Eileen:** Eileen Norrig, habitante de Invernalia e hija de Jorgen Norring, comerciante y gran amigo de Ned Stark. Eileen tiene el pelo largo de un rubio casi blanco, siempre lo lleva atado a una larga trenza que le llega por la cintura. Tiene los ojos de un intenso color verde y la piel blanca. Tiene una personalidad alegre y es muy buena con el manejo de la espada.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo… Tanto tiempo desde su partida. Que ya casi había olvidado por completo su rostro, su voz, su mirada…

Solo podía vivir con los pequeños recuerdos de él, Jon…

¿Qué habrá sido de él? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Le irá bien allí donde este?

Cada día miles de preguntas inundan mi cabeza, sin embargo a cada segundo que pasa me doy cuenta de que él es simplemente eso, un recuerdo lejano que se iba borrando de mi memoria poco a poco.

Me pregunto si algún día el destino hará que volvamos a encontrarnos una vez más, o quizás no.

Quién sabe.

Desde que te marchaste para formar parte de la Guardia de la noche, una parte de mi espera ansiosa una simple carta tuya que me devuelva la esperanza de volver a verte.

Aunque supongo que eso nunca pasara.

Miro a lo lejos y veo los altos muros de la ciudad del Desembarco del Rey, a partir de ahora ese sería mi nuevo hogar, donde empezaría una nueva vida.

Lejos de la antigua, lejos de todos y todo, y lejos de cualquier cosa que me recordara a él.

A padre nunca le gustó la idea de dejarme marchar sola hacia una ciudad tan grande, donde me podría pasar cualquier cosa, pero yo quería explorar, quería conocer el mundo aparte de mi hogar.

Así que con ayuda de un buen amigo de mi padre pude conseguir un trabajo como camarera en un hostal que acababa de abrir hace poco, y necesitaba una persona que atendiera en el comedor.

Pagaban bien así que vi ahí mi oportunidad de independizarme y comenzar por mi cuenta.

Según había oído quedaban un par de horas para desembarcar en el puerto, así que aprovecharía y echaría una siesta después del cansado viaje.

En la popa del barco encontré un pequeño sitio donde podía sentarme a descansar un poco, entonces con los cálidos rayos de sol dándome en la cara me quede profundamente dormida.

 **-SUEÑO-**

Todo el mundo se lo pasaba de maravilla, gente bailando, cantando, bebiendo, charlando… daba gusto ver el castillo tan animado como hoy.

Hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de Sansa Stark, quien ya se había convertido en toda una hermosa muchacha.

Y como era de esperarse, lo celebraron por todo lo alto y por supuesto, todos estaban invitados.

A mí nunca me habían gustado muchos esas fiestas, pero conocía a Sansa desde que tenía memoria y no podía perderse un día como ese.

Salí del castillo, abrigándome lo suficiente para no pasar mucho frio, aunque eso era imposible en un lugar como ese. Necesitaba tomar aire y dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores.

Entonces a lo lejos vi algo que llamo mucho mi atención, a lado de un lado vi una figura que estaba apoyada en el tronco.

Reconocí enseguida de quien se trataba.

Era Jon.

Lo conocía desde que ambos éramos pequeños, nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y yo rápidamente fui acogida por Ned al perder a mi madre, tratándome a mí como si fuera su propia hija.

Me crie junto a sus 5 hijos, pero con quien mejor me llevaba era con Jon, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo los dos, hablando, practicando con la espada, o simplemente en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno.

Sin embargo, el roce hizo el cariño, y yo termine enamorada de él.

Me acerque sigilosamente, pensando en qué clase de broma podría gastarle, hasta que la bombilla en mi cabeza se encendió.

Me quite los guantes, exponiendo mis manos al gélido frio, me agache intentando no formar mucho ruido y cogí un puñado de nieve.

Le fui dando forma redondeada y entonces, de un tiro se la estampe contra la cabeza, llenándosela entera de nieve.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-. Exclame el sorprendido, viendo como la nieve caía de su pelo.

Yo me reía a carcajadas a su espalda, mientras el me miraba seriamente.

-¡Sé que te apellidas Nieves pero nunca pensé que te gustaría tanto como para echártela por encima!-. Le grite divertida a unos cuantos de metros de él.

-Será mejor que empieces a correr Eileen, porque si no vas a acabar llena de nieve hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo-. Me advirtió el serio pero con un aire burlón, mientras empezaba a andar tranquilamente hacia mí.

Mierda, sabía que cuando él decía algo lo cumplía al pie de la letra, así que comencé a retroceder lentamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Vamos Jon, ha sido solo una broma, no hace falta que te pongas así!-. Le dije intentando calmarlo.

A cada paso que el daba, yo retrocedía uno, y siendo un poco más rápida eche a correr, sabiendo de sobra que el en pocos segundos me alcanzaría.

Escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, y no me equivoque, el pronto me alcanzo, me cogió del brazo y me hizo darme la vuelta para quedar en frente suya, muy cerca de él.

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¡No me hagas nada por favor Jon!-. Le rogué mientras me reía e intentaba deshacerme de su agarre, sin posibilidad alguna.

-Sabes de sobra que cuando digo que voy a-. Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase ya que se resbalo con la nieve produciendo que yo también cayera, con el encima de mí.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!-. Le comente un poco adolorida por el golpe.

-Lo siento me he resbalado-. Se disculpó el, separándose un poco de mí, sin embargo no llego a levantarse del todo, se quedó encima de mí, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón iba a mil.

Me dio la sensación de que el tiempo se paraba, y que no existía nada más que él y yo en este momento.

Cuanto me gustaba mirar esos enigmáticos ojos negros.

Era como mirar al cielo en una noche sin estrellas, esperando ver detrás de las nubes las hermosas constelaciones.

Pues él era igual, yo esperaba ver detrás de esos ojos su interior, conocerlo más todavía, que el compartiera conmigo hasta el últimos detalle.

Pero no era así, tenía que conformarme con observarlo.

Y entonces sucedió

Él fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío.

Iba a besarme.

Mi corazón por poco se salía de mi pecho, yo cerré los ojos esperando por fin el ansiado contacto, y entonces, nuestros labios se unieron.

Se unieron en un cálido y tímido beso.

Tras un par de segundo nos separamos, quedándonos fijamente mirándonos, y él me sonrió.

Para mí fue la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo entero, y solo yo pude contemplarla.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez antes de irme-. Comentó él un poco avergonzado, cosa que me pareció de lo más adorable.

-¿Adónde te vas?-. Pregunte intrigada por aquello.

Él simplemente guardo silencio y se levantó de allí, ayudándome a mi rápidamente.

-Jon contesta, ¿adónde te vas?-. Pregunte ya un poco más seria y a la vez con un poco de miedo.

-Lo he pensado bastante este tiempo, y he decidido formar par de la Guardia de la noche-. Solo el de golpe.

-¿Qué?-. Dije atónita.

 **-REALIDAD-**

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, enfrente de mi se encontraba una mujer mayor, que me había despertado para avisarme de que ya habíamos llegado a puerto.

Luego de darle las gracias cogí mi maleta y baje del barco.

Por fin estaba aquí, el lugar donde empezaría una nueva vida, estaba muy contenta y no paraba de sonreír, la gente descargando la mercancía de los barcos, los marineros, todo aquello me encantaba.

Sin embargo no pude evitar volver a pensar en aquel sueño, hacía mucho tiempo que creía que lo había olvidado, que equivocada estaba.

Para mí fue uno de los mejores pero a la vez de los peores momento de mi vida, ya que, en aquel instante mi amor fue correspondido pero a la vez fui abandonada por el amor de mi vida.

Suspire profundamente.

Deseche todo pensamiento y solo me centre en recordar la dirección del hostal, tenía que llegar pronto o si no daría una mala imagen de mí.

Y así, sonriendo eufórica por todo aquello me adentre en aquella gran ciudad.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer episodio, y... ¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis escribirme un review dandome vuestra opinión, tengo que decir que esta historia me gustaría que fuera corta, de uno capítulos nada más. Aunque depende de vosotros si la hago mas larga o no xD y sin nada más que decir me marcho.

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaaa! Bueno pues ya estoy aquí otra vez, y con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Solo espero que os este gustando :D

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Tras perderme un par de veces por la gran ciudad, por fin pude llegar al hostal donde comenzaría a trabajar a partir de ahora.

Empuje un poco la puerta y me adentre en la estancia, estaba completamente vacío. Seguramente todavía no habría abierto sus puertas al público.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-. Dije un poco alto para que alguien me escuchara.

Y de repente de la cocina salió un muchacho alto, de pelo marrón y corto.

-Lo siento, pero todavía no hemos abierto al público-. Se disculpó el acercándose a mí, pudiéndolo observar mejor. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel y me sacaba 1 cabeza de altura.

-Ah no no, no venía buscando alojamiento. Estoy buscando a Iver, soy la nueva empleada-. Explique tranquilamente, mientras buscaba al hombre por toda la habitación.

-Tobias ¿Con quién estás hablando?-. Preguntó un hombre bajito y de gran anchura.

-Padre, esta muchacha dice que es la nueva empleada de aquí-. Comento el hijo.

El hombre se hecho a un lado para poder verme mejor.

-Hombre Eileen, por fin has llegado, te estaba esperando. ¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunto el hombre acercándose a mí y dándome la mano.

-Hola Iver, estoy bien gracias por preguntar-. Le conteste sonriendo.

-Tobias te presento a Eileen, la nueva empleada, a partir de ahora trabajara aquí atendiendo las mesas del comedor-. Comento el presentándonos.

-Encantado-. Comento el hijo con una sonrisa, era todavía más apuesto cuando sonreía.

-Igualmente-. Le correspondí.

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo está tu padre?-. Pregunto amablemente.

-Bien, bueno tú sabes, no le hacía mucha gracia que viniera sola aquí, pero sabiendo que estaría contigo se quedó más tranquilo-. Le comente riendo, al recordar cómo se puso padre cuando le dije que me marchaba de casa.

-Jorgen tan protector como siempre contigo jajaja-. Dijo el riéndose mientras se tocaba la panza.

-Sí, bueno, después de todo solo me tiene a mí y a mi hermano Eldern-. Comenté divertida recordando a mi hermano y a todos los consejos que me dio sobre qué hacer si me atracaban o algo por el estilo.

-Ya, lo de tu madre fue un duro golpe para todos…-.

El silencio reino por unos segundos la sala.

A mi cabeza se me vino la imagen de mi madre sonriendo, cuanto la echaba de menos…

-Tobias ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Eileen su habitación? Seguro que está cansada del viaje-. Comento el hombre a su hijo.

-Claro, sígueme por favor-. Me pidió amablemente.

-Siento mucho las molestias, te prometo que en cuanto ahorre el dinero suficiente me buscare una pequeña casa-. Dije.

-Oh vamos, a mí no me molesta nada que te quedes aquí el tiempo que haga falta. Al contrario, pienso que a mi hijo le encantara vivir con una joven tan hermosa como tú-. Comento pícaro.

-¡Padre!-. Exclamo avergonzado el hijo.

-¡Jajajaja!-. Empezó a reír el hombre. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos los 3 riendo.

-Por cierto, mañana abrimos a primera hora de la mañana, me gustaría que fueras puntual, hasta mañana entonces-. Me comento Iver mientras se marchaba.

-Claro, hasta mañana-. Me despedí.

-Vamos, te mostrare tu habitación, no es muy grande pero es acogedora-. Informo el muchacho.

-No te preocupes-. Comente tranquilamente.

-Veo que no traes muchas cosas, esperaba que fueran más-. Dijo él mirando mi única bolsa.

-Bueno, solo he traído lo que creía necesario. Tampoco quería cargar con muchas cosas, si necesito algo lo comprare-. Informe.

-Ya veo, bueno, esta es tu habitación. Espero que te guste, si necesitas algo yo duermo en esa de ahí-, Comento el parándose enfrente de una puerta de madera, y señalando la habitación continua.

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo-. Agradecía educadamente mientras me adentraba en el cuarto.

Cuando estuve dentro observe todo detenidamente, era pequeño pero acogedor. Había una cama individual, un armario, una pequeña mesita de noche y el baño.

Abrí la gran ventana que había y la luz inundo por completo todo el cuadrado.

Me gustaba.

Saque las cosas de la bolsa, no eran muchas, solo unos cuantos de vestidos, algo de dinero y poco más. Y lo guarde todo en el armario.

Me tumbe en la cama, suspirando después de un largo día de viaje. Pensé en escribirles unas cartas a padre y a mi hermano, pero en ese momento estaba muy cansada, luego se las escribiría.

Poco a poco fueron cerrándose mis ojos, el cansancio podía más que yo y al final me quede dormida, bajo el pensamiento de unos intensos ojos negros observándome.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos, los meses. Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la agitada vida del comedor, yo solo tenía que tomar nota de lo que querían los huéspedes y luego llevarle la comida.

Por ahora no había tenido ningún problema, Tobias me advirtió que algún aprovechado intentaría sobrepasarse conmigo pero todavía no se había dado el caso.

Menos mal.

Iver y Tobias eran muy buenos conmigo, siempre estaban pendientes de si me encontraba bien o si me faltaba algo, poco a poco les iba cogiendo cariño.

Pero pronto me iría de allí, había ahorrado lo suficiente estos meses como para tener mi propia casa y algunos de estos días saldría a mirar alguna.

Hoy Iver nos había dado el día libre, él iba a ir a comprar cosas que se habían acabado en el hostal, a decir verdad el local había sido bien acogido por el público y por supuesto por los visitantes de otras ciudades.

Yo decidí comprar telas e hilos, necesitaba un par de vestidos nuevo ya, tenía la suerte de que se me diera bien la costura y me ahorraba lo caro que podía costar uno hecho ya.

Estaba de vuelta al hostal cuando en la puerta vi un montón de gente apelotonada, me extrañe mucho, se suponía que hoy estaba cerrado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-. Le pregunte a una mujer que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-No sé mucho, pero dicen que han encontrado a un hombre a las orillas de la playa, está vivo pero inconsciente. E escuchado que viene del norte-. Me informo la mujer.

-Gracias-. Agradecí mientras me hacía hueco entre toda la gente. Hasta que por fin pude llegar al interior donde vi a Iver intentando echar a toda la gente afuera.

-El hombre esta inconsciente, ahora necesita descansar así que pido amablemente que os vayáis, por favor-. Pidió el educadamente que se marcharan.

Los curiosos empezaron a irse entre algún que otro resoplido por no a ver visto al hombre.

-Iver ¿Qué está pasando?-. Pregunte muy intrigada por todo aquello.

-Eileen, has llegado pronto-. El me contesto con un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué es eso de que ha encontrado a un hombre a orillas de la playa?-. Pregunte.

-Sí, bueno, respecto a eso… Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-. Me informo el mientras me hacia el gesto de que lo siguiera.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, cosa que me resulto muy extraña.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Pregunte.

-Bueno, teníamos todas las habitaciones ocupadas y tú estabas afuera así que no nos quedó más remedio que ponerlo en tu cama, lo siento-. Se disculpó él.

En el fondo estaba un poco cabreada, no sabía qué clase de persona podría estar ahora durmiendo en mi cama.

-Eileen, ¿estas segura de que quieres verlo? Es decir… sé que se fue hace tiempo y hace mucho que no lo ves-. Me advirtió.

Por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco.

No.

No podía ser.

Era imposible.

Coloque mi mano rápidamente en el pomo y abrí la puerta velozmente. Di un par de pasos hacia la cama.

Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado y por un momento mi corazón se paró. Perdí las fuerzas en mis brazos y la bolsa con las telas y los hilos se cayó al suelo desparramándose por toda la habitación.

Y allí estaba, acostado en mi cama como si nada, con su rostro lleno de arañazos y sangre seca.

-Jon…-. Susurré.

* * *

Bueno pues esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme un review con vuestra opinión sobre la historia, me ayudaría muchísimo :D

¡Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues aquí traigo otro episodio más, subo los capítulos rápido porque me gustaría terminar pronto esta historia xD en fin, solo espero que os este gustando :D

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

No podía creerlo, ahí, acostado en mi cama como si nada, estaba Jon. Aquel hombre que me robo el corazón

Tenía el rostro lleno de algunos arañazos y alguna que otra mancha de sangre seca, ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Me acerque a él y pude observar que le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar, entonces mi cara palideció cuando vi en su abdomen una gran mancha de sangre.

Le quite rápidamente la ropa y pude observar que tenía una herida no muy profunda en el estómago.

-¡Avisad a un médico, rápido!-. Les grite a ambos un poco nerviosa.

-¡Voy!-. Grito Tobias mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación.

-Iver, tráeme agua y algunos paños por favor-. Le pedí amablemente al hombre, él salió rápido de la habitación a por las cosas que le pedí.

Yo mire el cuerpo durmiente de Jon, todavía seguía sin creérmelo. ¿Qué hacia el aquí y en este estado?

¿Acaso tenía algún asunto pendiente en la ciudad y había tenido un accidente en el camino?

Le preguntaría cuando despertara.

Me acerque a él lentamente, y lo observe detenidamente. Sin duda el paso del tiempo había hecho efecto en él, tenía los rasgos de la cara más definidos y estaba más grande, sin duda ahora era todo un hombre.

No pude evitar acercar mi mano a su rostro y posar mi palma en su mejilla, lo acaricie lentamente y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se me escapo de mis labios.

Cuanto deseaba volver a verlo.

-Toma, aquí tienes-. De repente la voz de Iver me sobresalto, yo aparte rápidamente la mano de la cara de Jon.

-Muchas gracias-. Le agradecí educadamente.

Cogí un paño y lo moje en agua, fui limpiando lentamente las manchas de sangre de su cara, cuando tuvo la cara totalmente limpia decidí limpiarle la herida del abdomen.

Iba con cuidado, evitando tocar la herida, no quería que sangrara más de lo que lo había hecho ya había hecho.

Entonces Tobias entro en la habitación y con él venía el médico.

-¿Dónde está el paciente?-. Pregunto el hombre.

-Aquí, por favor cúralo, ha sangrado mucho-. Dije preocupada.

El curandero se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Jon, examinando la herida con detenimiento, en su cara no se podía distinguir ninguna expresión.

El toco un poco por encima, intentando no abrir más la herida.

-Dime doctor, ¿es muy grave?-. Pregunte con el corazón en la boca.

-Por suerte no ha llegado a tocar ningún órgano vital, pero hay que darle un par de puntos. Luego hay que mantenerlo limpio ya que está un poco infectado, les daré unas medicinas para que se las tome cuando se despierte. Posiblemente le dé algo de fiebre durante su recuperación-. Me informo el detalladamente mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño de su bolsa.

-Ya veo, es un alivio saber que no esta tan grave-. Comento aliviado Iver.

-Muchas gracias doctor, yo correré con los gastos de las medicinas-. Le dije al doctor mientras sacaba unas monedas de mi bolsa.

-No voy a dejar que corras con todos los gastos de él, déjame que pague algo-. Comento Iver un poco molesta.

-No, por favor Iver, déjame a mí pagarlo. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, tampoco voy a dejar que pagues esto-. Le dije rechazando su dinero.

-Pero…-.

-Por favor… déjame a mí…- Le rogué.

-Está bien, pero que quede claro que si necesitas ese dinero para algo pídemelo por favor-. Me pidió él.

-De acuerdo-. Le dije sonriendo.

Después de aquello el doctor cosió la herida de Jon, y tras limpiarle la herida y asegurarnos de que ya estaba mejor salimos de la habitación, para dejarlo descansar.

-Me pregunto cómo es posible que haiga acabado así, seguramente deben de haberlo atracado o algo cuando se dirigía hacia algún lado-. Comento Iver dando una posible respuesta al estado de Jon.

-No tengo ni idea… Le preguntaremos cuando despierte-. Dije.

-Sí, y bueno ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, no os he dado el día libre? Iros y disfrutad-. Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Entonces una idea se me paso por la cabeza.

-Oye Tobia, ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-. Le pregunte al muchacho llamando su atención.

-Mmm pues no ¿Por qué preguntas?-. Pregunto intrigado.

-Necesito que me ayudes en algo por favor-. Le pedí amablemente.

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?-.

-Bueno he pensado he hacerle a él ropas nuevas, las suyas están destrozadas y hace demasiado calor aquí para que vaya tan abrigado. Así que necesito la opinión de un hombre a la hora de escoger las telas-. Le informe.

-Claro, vamos-. Dijo el sonriendo.

Y los dos nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la tienda de telas.

Tras un largo rato eligiendo por fin estábamos de vuelto a la posada, por el camino dimos un agradable paseo. Cuando llegamos Tobias se despidió de mí y se fue a su habitación, yo hice lo mismo.

Entre en el cuarto y se me hizo de lo más extraños verlo ahí, tumbado y durmiendo como si nada.

Suspire, me quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

Una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de que cundo llegara el estuviera despierto, y así poder oír de nuevo su voz.

Me acerque a la ventana, dejando de paso las bolsas en la mesa, pude observar que todavía podría aprovechar la luz solar para comenzar a trabajar.

Extendí las telas en el suelo, ocupando casi todo, tras medir cuidadosamente a Jon, mi trabajo comenzó.

Y cuando me di cuenta ya se había hecho de noche, e Iver me estaba llamando para que bajara a cenar.

Mire de nuevo mi trabajo, solo me quedaba cortar un poco más y coser. En un par de días estaría ya listo.

Baje al comedor y como siempre me estaban esperando con un plato de comida en la mesa, todo transcurrió tranquila y agradablemente.

Sin embargo una duda rondaba por mi cabeza en este momento ¿Dónde dormiría yo ahora? Mi cama estaba ocupada y todas las habitaciones del hostal estaban ocupadas.

Tobias se ofreció voluntario para dejarme la suya, alegando que él podría dormir con su padre. Pero yo me negué, no quería causar más problemas a los dos así que mentí diciendo que me quedaría toda la noche en vela cuidando de él.

El acepto a regañadientes.

Subí a la habitación y encendí un par de velas que iluminaron la estancia, me acerque a Jon y observe que ya había cogido un poco más de color, ya no estaba tan pálido como antes. Aparte, ya respiraba con menos dificultad.

Suspire aliviada.

Lo tape con una manta para que no pasara frio y aparte me cogí una para mí, pasaría la noche sentada en una silla que subí antes del comedor.

Me situé a un lado de la ventana y me senté, envuelta en la suave manta, no me quedaba más remedio que pasar la noche así.

Así que tras encontrar una posición un poco cómoda me quede dormida por el cansancio.

* * *

2 días pasaron y Jon no despertaba, el médico me informo que era normal, había perdido demasiada sangre y que necesitaba descansar mucho pero que pronto lo haría.

Yo temía un poco el momento en que despertara, no sabía que decirle cuando lo viera.

Hola Jon, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?, te encontraron tirado en la playa al borde de la muerte y te he estado cuidando todos estos días.

No, opción descartada.

En fin, solo me quedaba esperar.

Sin embargo ese momento llego más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Me encontraba en mi habitación lista para salir a comprar un par de cosas, me había puesto una capa y tenía el gorro colocado, hoy el día estaba nublado y temía que pudiera llover.

Me quede un par de minutos observando a la gente pasar de un lado para otro, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, tenía la mente en blanco.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, lo mire de reojo y me dispuse a salir, pero algo, no sé el que, me dijo que me parara.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, como algo detrás de mí se movió.

-¿Don… dónde estoy?-. Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, pido por favor que dejéis un review sobre si os esta gustando o no la historia ya que no tengo ni idea, si en unos cuantos de días observo que nadie lo hace no tendré mas remedio que abandonar la historia... En fin, esto es todo, subiré cuanto antes el siguiente capítulo :D

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues otro episodio más jajaja xDD Creo que es la única historia que actualizo tan deprisa. En fin os dejo con la lectura espero que la disfrutéis :D

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Me quede paralizada y mi corazón por un segundo se paró.

Esa voz…

No podía creerlo, Jon, había despertado.

Ningún sonido me salía de la boca, y era como si mi cuerpo no fuera capaz de hacerme caso.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-. Pregunto el un poco a la defensiva.

Trague duro y respire hondo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos eh Jon-. Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me quitaba la capucha, dejando mi rostro al descubierto.

-No puede ser… ¿Eileen?-. En su rostro podía ver el asombro, sin duda no se esperaba verme aquí.

-La misma-. Dije sonriendo.

Por fin, el reencuentro había llegado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Me pregunto el extrañado.

-¿Eso es lo único que me dices luego de no vernos por casi 2 años? En fin, a tu pregunta, debo informarte que yo vivo aquí-. Le informe mientras me acercaba a la cama.

-No deberías de esforzarte tanto, la herida no ha sanado todavía-. Le advertí impidiendo que él se levantara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?-. Pregunto el volviéndose a tumbar.

-3 días, te encontraron en la orilla de la playa y te trajeron aquí-. Le informe.

-Ya veo…-. Fue lo único que dijo.

-Te traeré algo de comer, no has probado bocado en este tiempo, ahora vengo-. Le dije mientras salía de la habitación.

10 minutos después subí con un plato de estofado, un poco de carne y un trozo de pan.

-Toma, ¡ah, por cierto! El médico me dio esto para que te lo tomaras al despertar-. Le dije mientras sacaba del cajón de la mesita el pequeño frasco que me dio.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pregunto el viendo el extraño color almíbar del bote.

-Es medicina Jon, no seas niño chico y tómatelo-. Le ordene dejando el frasco en la mesa.

-Come tranquilo y luego descansa, yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas-. Le informe mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Hasta luego-. Me despedí de él saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Me quede un par de segundos apoyada en la puerta, el corazón me iba a mil y estaba un poco nerviosa.

Respire hondo un par de veces y cuando conseguí tranquilizarme me fui de allí.

Un rato después de haberme ido llegue de nuevo a la posada, subí lentamente las escaleras y llegue a la habitación, todavía seguía sin creerme que él estuviera aquí.

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando entre? Encontrármelo de pie mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías de estar descansado-. Le dije un poco molesta.

-Me he llevado 3 días durmiendo, necesito estirar las piernas-. Comento el dándose la vuelta para verme.

-De acuerdo, pero pronto te quiero ver acostado de nuevo-. Le ordene.

-Estas ropas…-. Dijo Jon mientras se miraba el cuerpo.

-Te las he cambiado, las tuyas estaban destrozadas y llenas de sangre. No te preocupes, no he visto más de lo debido-. Le dije con un leve tono picaron en mi voz.

-Sé que no tendrías el valor suficiente para mirar más de lo que deberías-. Comento el sonriendo.

-¿Tan seguro estas?-. Contrataque yo.

-Te conozco demasiado Eileen, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme algo en este estado-. Dijo el tranquilamente.

Sin embargo cuando fui a contestarle me vi interrumpida por Iver, que entro de repente en la habitación.

-Eileen me dijo que ya habías despertado y he venido a ver cómo estas, es un gusto volver a verte Jon-. Comento el hombre amablemente.

-Lo mismo digo, yo también me alegro de verte-. Dijo sonriendo.

En ese mismo instante en la habitación entro Tobias, callándonos a todos al momento. El silencio reino la sala por unos segundos.

-Por cierto Eileen, pronto es la hora de cenar y los clientes empezaran a bajar, procura estar abajo en cuento puedas-. Me informo Iver saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos a los 3 solos.

-¿Vivís en una posada?-. Pregunto Jon.

-Sí, y mira este es Tobias, mi marido y ya estamos esperando nuestro tercer hijo-. Le mentí solo por ver la cara de asombro de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Dijeron ambos hombres a la vez, sorprendidos.

Pude ver en el rostro de Jon el asombro, y luego estaba Tobias, que tenía la cara como un tomate.

-¡Jajajajaja es broma! ¡Dios tendrías que haberte visto la cara!-. Exclame mientras me reía a carcajadas.

La cara de los dos era un poema.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa-. Comento el ironizando.

-Lo sé-. Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Y-yo mejor me voy-. Comento Tobias rojo como un tomate mientras salía de la habitación.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su reacción.

Sin embargo el silencio reino de nuevo la sala. Yo miraba al suelo y Jon me observaba fijamente, intimidándome.

-C-creo que deberías de descansar, todavía no te has recuperado de todo-. Le comente levantando la mirada y encontrándome con sus intensos ojos negros.

-Claro-. Dijo el acostándose de nuevo.

-Cuando tenga 5 minutos libres te traeré la cena, procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo, hasta luego-. Me despedí de él rápidamente saliendo de allí.

El corazón me iba a mil.

Suspire profundamente y baje hacia el comedor.

Jon se encontraba tumbado en la cama cuando Iver entro en la habitación.

-Te traigo la cena, Eieen no ha podido subir tenia demasiado trabajo-. Dijo el hombre poniendo el plato de comida en la mesita de noche.

-Gracias-. Agradeció el.

-Deberías de darles las gracias. Ella pago el médico y las medicinas, incluso se llevó 3 días en vela cuidándote y procurando que no te pasara nada. Se gastó todos sus ahorros en comprarte tela y hacerte ella misma esa ropa, hasta durmió en esa silla de ahí solo para cuidarte-. Dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis de todo lo que la muchacha hizo por él.

-¿Por qué ha hecho todo eso por mí? Yo no le pedí nada-. Dijo el moreno sorprendido por todo aquello.

-Es bastante obvio ¿no?-.

-¿El qué?-. Pregunto Jon extrañado.

El hombre suspiro mientras se reía levemente.

-Ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo-. Comento riéndose a la vez que salía de allí y dejaba a un dudoso Jon pensando.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en mi habitación, escribiéndole una carta a padre donde le comentaba que todo le iba bien por allí y que se había encontrado con una persona muy querida.

Tarareaba aquella nana que mi padre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, tantos recuerdos se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, que fue para mí imposible no sonreír.

Jon se encontraba acostado, pero despierto, me observaba detenidamente mientras escribía aquella carta.

El medico lo había visitado hace 10 minutos y le había dicho que dentro de un par de días estaría totalmente curado.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le había pasado, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle.

-Jon, ¿Qué harás cuando te recuperes?-. Le pregunte temiendo por su respuesta.

En lo más profundo de mí ser deseaba que se quedara allí conmigo, para siempre.

-Volveré a Invernalia, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-. Dijo el, entonces mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

Otra vez se repetía lo mismo.

Otra vez me abandonaría.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio.

-Ya veo…-. Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Gracias-. Dijo el de repente.

-¿Por qué?-. Le pregunte extrañada.

-Por todo, por pagarme la medicina, por hacerme esta ropa, por cuidarme, por todo-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-No hay de que-. Sonreí.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda recompensártelo?-. Pregunto él.

Yo pensé unos segundos en que podía pedirle, pero en ese momento solo deseaba una cosa más que nada en el mundo.

-Por favor… no me abandones de nuevo-.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, tengo que decir que me voy a pensar en no subir otro episodio hasta recibi review, ya que no tengo ni idea si os esta gustando o no, así que lo pido por favor. Y sin nada más que decir, me marcho :D

¡Un abrazo!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez jajaja xDD Solo espero que os este gustando, también quiero decir que esta historia la he subido a Wattpad, por si alguien la ve para que no crea que la he copiado o me la han copiado xD Pues bueno os dejo con la historia :P

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

-¿Qué?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Jon tras escuchar mi petición.

Yo al darme cuenta de mis palabras, lleve una mano a mi boca, solo me limitaba a mirarlo a él con el corazón en la boca.

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió decirle eso?

¡Que tonta he sido!

-¡Nada, no he dicho nada! ¡Olvídalo!-. Le pedí nerviosa mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de allí.

Sin embargo él fue más rápido que yo y de un salto se posiciono enfrente de mi impidiéndome llegar a la puerta.

-Déjame pasar por favor Jon-. Le pedí amablemente queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible, el corazón me iba a mil y no era capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara.

-Acabas de decir que no te abandone de nuevo ¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto el curioso.

-A nada, no me refería a nada. Solo ha sido una tontería mía, no me eches cuenta por favor-. Le dije mientras volvía a hacer el esfuerzo para que me volviera a dejar pasar, sin éxito alguno.

-¿De qué estás hablando Eileen? Yo nunca te abandone-. Comento Jon.

Entonces una pequeña furia empezó a crecer en mí, aun después de haberme dejado sola en Invernalia pretendía no saber nada sobre eso.

-Sí, sí que lo hiciste. Me dejaste sola para unirte a la guardia. ¿Sabes de la de días que estuve esperando una simple y maldita carta tuya? Fueron muchos días Jon y eso nunca te lo perdonare-. Le dije soltándole todo lo que tenía guardado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Tú también podrías habérmelas mandado, no solo yo tenía que hacerlo-.

-Y lo hice. ¿Y sabes de cuantas me llegaron respuestas? ¡De ninguna!-. Le grite un poco enfadada.

-Pues a mí nunca me llego carta alguna, siempre pensé que no tenías tiempo de enviármela o que simplemente no querías saber nada de mí-. Comento el extrañado ante aquello mientras miraba al suelo.

-Pues pensaste mal Jon-. Le dije sonriendo falsamente.

-Lo siento…-. Se disculpó él.

-No te preocupes, supongo que a veces pasa. Que las cartas nunca llegan a su destino-. Le dije levantando los hombros.

-Sí, supongo…-.

-Pero bueno eso ya es cosa del pasado, mejor olvidémoslo-. Comente.

-…-. Él se limitó a guardar silencio.

-¡Ah! Por cierto que se me olvidaba, pronto nos tendremos que ir de aquí. He ahorrado el suficiente dinero para poder pagarme y una casa propia. Bueno la estoy pagando poco a poco pero así ya no tendremos que depender más de Iver y Tobias-. Le dije sonriendo ampliamente por haber conseguido ya uno de mis tantos objetivos.

-Lo siento… En cuanto me recupere y consiga el dinero te pagare todo lo que has hecho por mí-. Se disculpó él.

-Vamos Jon no digas tonterías. Mira todas las veces que tu padre me acogió en tu casa y yo nunca pude devolverle el favor por eso-. Le di un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Sí, y tampoco me pagaste nunca las clases que te di con la espada-. Dijo el sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

-¡Serás cara dura, si tú mismo me dijiste que no te importaba enseñarme!-. Le exclame ante su confesión.

-Ya, pero perdí mi valioso tiempo-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-Y nunca te lo pagare Nieves-. Le comente levantando los hombros y riendo a la vez.

Muchas de las veces que nosotros dos hablábamos lo llamaba por su apellido cosa que a nadie dejaba, solo a mí.

-A propósito Jon, pronto bajare a trabajar, he pensado que podrías venirte así comes algo y te despejas un poco de estar siempre aquí-. Le exprese la idea que había tenido hace un par de horas.

-Si por favor, estoy harto de estar encerrado entre estas 4 paredes-. Agradeció el.

-Jajajaja lo suponía, anda te ayudare a bajar las escaleras-. Le dije.

-No hace falta, yo puedo solo, no soy manco-. Comento él.

-Tan agradable como siempre-. Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Eileen atendía alegremente las mesas mientras charlaba alguna que otra vez con los residentes del hostal, mientras que Jon, sentado en la barra comiendo tranquilamente la observaba sin perderse algún detalle.

 _-Esta tan hermosa…-._ Pensó el ese momento, poniéndose colorado al instante de darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Algunas veces cuando la peliblanca pasaba por su lado, esta le revolvía el pelo al moreno, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de él.

Entonces de un momento a otro apareció Iver situándose enfrente de Jon apoyado en la barra.

-Es increíble ¿verdad?-. Comento el hombre sonriendo.

-¿El qué?-. Pregunto el moreno curioso.

-Ella es increíble. Con tan solo 18 años se fue de su casa para ser independiente y mírala, ahí está, atendiendo a todos con alegría aun estando tan lejos de su hogar. Sin duda su padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ella-. Comento el hombre inflando el pecho, orgulloso también de ella.

-Sí, ella siempre fue así incluso desde pequeña, siempre supo cómo salir para delante sin tener que pedir ayuda-. Alego Jon.

-Y no solo es eso, aparte es muy hermosa y tiene un fuerte carácter. Me acuerdo que al principio hubo un tipo que intento pasarse con ella y entonces supo perfectamente cómo ponerlo en su lugar, desde entonces se ha ganado el respeto de muchas personas. Es realmente increíble-. Narro el hombre acordándose de ese día.

Por un instante él moreno se imaginó aquella escena, ese hombre intentando tocar más de lo debido y la sangre le hirvió, si hubiera estado ahí en ese momento seguro que le habría partido la cara a ese desgraciado.

-Sin duda, el que sea su marido será un hombre con mucha suerte-. Comento Iver mientras miraba de reojo a Jon.

Su marido.

Aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de él.

-Supongo que en algún momento ella se casará y formará una familia…-. Pensaba Jon un poco triste.

Sin embargo aquella idea no le gustaba nada, con solo imaginársela en los brazos de otro hombre en su cuerpo empezaba a formarse una extraña sensación que nunca había tenido antes.

Lo que él no sabía era que aquello que sentía eran celos.

Entonces Eileen llegó de repente, sentándose al lado de Jon mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Uff… que cansada estoy, hoy voy a caer rendida en la cama-. Comentaba ella mientras se tocaba un hombro, dándose un pequeño masaje.

Entonces Tobias apareció poniendo delante de ella un pequeño vaso de agua.

-Gracias, como siempre sabes cuándo actuar ¿eh?-. Le dio la chica las gracias con una amplia sonrisa.

El solo se limitó a sonreír mientras su cara se ponía un poco roja.

Entonces Jon se dio cuenta, cuenta de cómo el muchacho miraba a ella.

La miraba con deseo.

La miraba como un zorro acechando a un pobre conejito dispuesto a atacar en cuanto este se despistara por un momento.

Entonces Jon estallo en celos, levantándose de golpe haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Jon? ¿Qué te pasa?-. Le pregunto Eileen preocupada.

-Me voy a descansar, no me sigas por favor, quiero estar solo-. Comento el moreno mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que lo conducirían a la habitación.

La muchacha paro ante su petición, era cierto que lo iba a seguir para saber que le pasaba, pero prefirió dejarlo solo.

-Vaya, parece que a mi hijo le ha salido un enemigo-. Pensaba Iver divertido ante aquella escena que acababa de ocurrir ante sus ojos.

Jon entro en la habitación hecho una furia, dando un fuerte portazo que seguramente se escucharía abajo.

Andaba de un lado para otro con el ceño fruncido y su boca formando una fina línea recta.

Necesitaba calmarse o si no le daría un puñetazo a lo primero que le pusieran por delante.

Sin embargo esa misma escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ella sonriéndole y el mirándola con deseo.

La furia empezaba a aumentar así que opto por acostarse antes de cometer cualquier locura.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca me había sentido así-. Susurraba él mientras ponía su brazo encima de sus ojos tapando la luz.

El suspiró pesadamente.

-Después de todo este tiempo, aún sigo amándola…-.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os este gustando y que decidáis dejarme vuestra opinión :D

¡Un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo episodio xDD, solo espero que os este gustando como va avanzando la historias :D y sin nada mas que decir os dejo leer tranquilas :P

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Los días pasaron y entonces Jon y yo nos instalamos en la nueva casa. No era demasiado grande pero tenía el suficiente espacio para que viviéramos los dos cómodamente.

Estaba formado por un salón pequeño donde había 2 camas que mande expresamente a hacer para Jon, en el centro había una mesa con dos sillas a su alrededor, y la ventana que lo iluminaba todo.

Y luego había un pequeño baño con lo básico para asearnos y por ultimo una cocina, la cual no utilizaría mucho, debido a mi empleo.

Aparte, quedaba cerca de la posada y eso me venía bien para cuando tenía que trabajar.

Jon se había negado rotundamente a venirse a vivir conmigo, pero tras una larga hora, conseguí convencerlo de que cuando él estuviera completamente curado podría marcharse cuando quisiera. Cosa que yo no quería que llegara nunca.

Ya era mediodía y en este mismo momento Jon y yo nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores, el día estaba muy bueno y no quería desaprovecharlo quedándome en casa.

Así también aproveche y compre algunas cosas para nuestro nuevo hogar, poco a poco conseguiría crear una casa acogedora.

Entonces me arme de valor y decidí preguntarle, con algo de temor sobre que no quisiera decirme nada.

-Oye Jon... He estado evitando esto pero creo que ya es hora de que me digas la verdad, ¿Cómo terminaste así de herido cuando te encontraron?-. Le pregunte un poco seria.

El solo no dijo nada y siguió andando tranquilamente, le daría el tiempo que necesitara para que me contestara.

-Yo... Fui traicionado. Descubrí que mis compañeros iban a intentar matarme por eso hui. Pero ellos se dieron cuenta y me dieron caza-. Comento el un poco triste por la verdad del asunto.

-Vaya... Lo siento mucho-. Le dije realmente sorprendida.

-Entonces me cogieron, ellos eran más y estaba jugando con desventaja. Pero logre escapar, aunque claro no tan bien como esperaba. No sabía adónde ir, no quería volver a casa a causarle más problemas a mi padre-. Continúo él.

-A veces es bueno pedir ayuda Jon, y más cuando uno la necesita demasiado-. Le comente sonriendo, el me miro con un atisbo de culpabilidad en su rostro.

-Por eso me embarque en un barco y viaje hasta aquí. Pensé que si venía a una ciudad tan grande conseguiría despistarlos a ellos, sé que no pararan hasta encontrarme. Pero entonces el barco donde viajaba sufrió un accidente y naufrago, no estaba muy lejos de aquí así que conseguí llegar nadando pero caí exhausto en la orilla-. Termino de contar el, sin duda me sorprendí bastante por saberlo, nunca pensé que pudiera haberle pasado todo eso.

-¿Pero porque te traicionaron?-. Era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza, alguien tan bueno como Jon nunca podría haber hecho nada malo para merecerse aquello.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, fue un golpe bastante duro-. Dijo el un poco apenado por haber vivido aquello.

-Pero ahora estas aquí, a salvo y eso es lo importante-. Le dije sonriendo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro, un gesto bastante común entre nosotros. El me sonrió amablemente.

Yo solo pude observarle detenidamente, cuanto amaba esa sonrisa...

Un extraño gruñido se escuchó de repente, era la barriga de Jon que ya pedía algún que otro alimento para digerir.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre-. Dije riendo.

-Seguro que eres tú, cuando eras chica te la pasabas gruñendo todo el rato, como un perro-. Dijo el levantando las cejas y riendo.

-¡Eso es mentira! Es cierto que hubo una época que me dio por gruñir pero luego se me paso-. Refunfuñe mientras le daba un empujoncito.

-Aun lo sigues haciendo cuando te enfadas...-. Susurro él.

-¿Has dicho algo?-. Le replique.

-Nada, anda aligera que tengo hambre. No quiero que una comilona llegue antes que yo y se lo coma todo-.

-¿Que estas insinuando? ¿Que soy una gorda?-. Pregunte levantando las cejas.

-Yo no era la que de pequeña se comía todo lo que había por medio hasta reventar-. Continuo el chinchándome mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Jon nieve será mejor que empieces a correr si no quieres que te mate-. Le advertí.

-Eso si me coges, eres demasiado lenta para atraparme-. Presumía el de ser más veloz que yo.

Cuando de menos echaba aquellos momentos, donde nuestra única preocupación era chinchándonos el uno al otro.

Daria lo que fuera para que aquello durara para siempre, aunque claro, el dicho es bastante simple, nada dura para siempre. Y yo estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Al día siguiente Iver me pidió que llevara un recado a un amigo suyo que ya que no había casi nadie en la posada fuera y luego me tomara el resto de la tarde libre.

Jon se encontraba en casa descansado, había hecho demasiado esfuerzo durante estos días y la herida estuvo casi a punto de abrirse.

Así que Tobias me acompaño esta vez, él sabía dónde tenía que ir a llevar el recado y como no tenía apenas trabajo pues decidió venir conmigo.

En todo el camino estuvo charlando sobre varias cosas, como la familia, el pasado, los sueños para el futuro, todo.

Para mí él era como un hermano, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente. Sin embargo para él no era lo mismo.

El moreno me acompaño hasta mi casa, alegando que tenía que hacer algo por allí cerca.

-Gracias por acompañarme Tobias, ha sido un paseo muy agradable-. Le agradecí mientras abría la puerta un poco.

-Un momento Eileen-. Me pidió el, yo deje la puerta entre abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno... Me preguntaba si tu... Querrías venir conmigo dentro de un par de días a la plaza, van a haber diversas actuaciones y muchos puesto de comida y artesanía. Ese día todo el mundo para de trabajar para asistir al evento y me preguntaba si tú querrías acompañarme-. Me pidió el tímidamente. ¿Era cosa mía o me acababa de pedir una cita?

-Tobias… ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?-. Le pregunte divertida y levantando las cejas a la vez.

Su cara enrojeció rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Bu-bueno si no quieres ir no pasa nada-. Comento el un poco decepcionado por mi respuesta.

-¡Jajajaja! Pues claro que quiero ir contigo-. Le respondí a su oferta alegremente, en sus ojos pude ver un brillo de felicidad.

-¡Genial, pues vendré a buscarte pasado mañana a mediodía!-. Me informo el sobre el toque de queda.

-De acuerdo-. Asentí.

-Pues entonces hasta luego Eileen-. Se despidió el más contento de la cuenta.

-Hasta luego Tobias-. Le devolví la despedida con una sonrisa.

Después de aquella charla entre en casa, observe que Jon estaba profundamente dormido así que aproveche para mirar en el pequeño armario.

No es que tuviera vestidos muy elegantes pero me gustaría ir ese día un poco más formal que de costumbre.

Así que elegí un de color azul cielo que había hecho hace un tiempo y el cual no había tenido ocasión de estrenar.

Ya tenía ganas de que ese día llegara, me imaginaba a toda esa gente bebiendo y riendo, olvidándose un dia de todos sus problemas y teniendo en su cabeza un solo objetivo: Divertirse.

Eso también me recordaba al cumpleaños de Sansa en el cual recibí mi primer beso con el amor de mi vida.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara.

-¿Qué haces ahí sonriendo como una tonta mirando al armario?-. Pregunto alguien a mi lado haciendo que pegara un salto debido al susto

-¡Joder Jon no me pegues esos sustos!-. Le exclame intentando calmarme.

-No es mi culpa que tengas el corazón tan pequeño-. Comento el levantando los hombros.

Yo solo puse lo ojos en blanco y suspiraba pesadamente.

-Anda prepárate tengo que irme ya a trabajar-. Le informe saliendo de allí para darle privacidad para vestirle.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jon salió de la casa tan guapo como siempre, nunca me cansaría de mirarlo.

Luego de unos cuantos de minutos andando y en completo silencio llegamos a nuestro destino. El rápidamente se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre esperando a la comida y esperándome a mí, siempre hacia lo mismo.

Llegaba, se sentaba, comía, bebía y me observaba minuciosamente mientras guardaba silencio.

Entonces pude observar como una figura desconocida entro por las puertas, llamando la atención rápidamente de todo el mundo.

Se trataba de Erika, una frecuente clienta que vino desde que abrimos la posada.

A mí me caía bien, siempre charlábamos sobre cosas de mujeres y demás, sin embargo tenía un poco de mala fama.

Casi todos la conocían porque ser una mujer que iba detrás de hombres adinerados, seduciéndolos con su cuerpo y logrando que se gastaran grandes cantidades de dinero en ella.

Decían que una vez que ponía lo ojos encima a un hombre, no paraba hasta verlo caer a sus pies. Hacia todo lo que fuera posible para cumplir con su objetivo.

Sin embargo no pude evitar observar como miraba fijamente a alguien. Ya había decidido su próxima presa.

Y ese alguien era:

Jon.

* * *

Bueno ¿y que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero este siendo de vuestro agrado y que seáis tan amable de ponerme un review sobre vuestra opinión :D

¡Un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenaas! Antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, simplemente he estado muy liada y apenas tenia tiempo para escribir aparte de que mi imaginación no ha estado muy activa últimamente xDD Pero bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y con un nuevo capítulo (^-^)/ así que solo espero que disfrutéis de la lectura :D

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

En todo el día mientras estuve trabajando pude ver como Erika no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jon, sabía que el moreno era muy atractivo y se ganaba la mirada de muchas mujeres que pasaban por la posada.

Pero lo de ella era distinto, en su mirada había un brillo peculiar, un brillo de deseo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que Jon cayera a sus pies, igual que todos los pobres hombres a los que engatuso.

Pero yo sabía que él no era igual que los demás, no se dejaría engañar por alguien como ella, Jon era distinto.

Quedaba menos de una hora para que por fin cerráramos el comedor, hoy había sido un día muy movido así que estaba deseando de irme.

Me encontraba sentada en la barra tomando un poco de agua cuando una figura se sentó a mi lado, yo mire de reojo y reconocí enseguida de quien se trataba.

Erika.

-¿Qué tal Eileen?-. Pregunto ella educadamente.

-Hola Erika, la verdad que un poco cansada pero gracias por preguntar-. Le conteste forzando una sonrisa y si muchos ánimos de hablar.

-Ya veo, sin duda la vida de un posadera es muy dura, pero con el paso de los años te acostumbraras-. Comento.

-Sí, supongo-. Dije alzando los hombros.

-Bueno… en realidad he venido para preguntarte una cosa. Se trata del muchacho moreno que estaba antes sentado ahí hasta hace un momento-. Pregunto ella desinteresadamente, aunque claro, eso era lo que ella quería aparentar.

En el fondo sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Este era su primer paso, conseguir información sobre su siguiente objetivo, y se había puesto en marcha.

-Ah sí, te refieres a Jon. ¿Qué pasa con él?-. Pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-Así que lo conoces-. Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Somos buenos amigos-. Le informe.

-Ya veo… entonces… ¿Tu no eres su pareja?-. Preguntó ella curiosa.

-¿Yo? Que va, solo somos amigos desde pequeños-. Le comente inocentemente y por un momento pude jurar que vi como de sus labios se escapaba una sonrisa con algo de maldad.

-Comprendo… bueno yo solo preguntaba por curiosidad. Anda pero mira que tarde es debería de irme ya antes de que anochezca más. Hasta luego Eileen y gracias por la información-. Agradeció la morena amablemente mientras me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y salía de allí.

Yo suspire pesadamente.

Y maldije mi mala suerte, ahora tenía un obstáculo más en mi camino hacia Jon. Aunque si ya era difícil ahora con Erika rondando era el doble de complicado.

Después de recoger y cerrar el comedor me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, estaba muy cansada y notaba mi cuerpo demasiado pesado.

Solo esperaba no coger ningún resfriado o ninguna enfermedad por el estilo.

Un vez que llegue a mi hogar ni siquiera me pare en saludar a Jon simplemente me tire encima de la cama como un pesado elefante.

Suspire de alivio al sentir el suave tacto de la manta contra mi piel.

-Por lo menos podrías saludar maleducada-. Protesto él al ver aquello.

-Ahora mismo no tengo ningún ánimo para responder a tus quejas Jon, simplemente déjame descansar-. Le dije mientras mi voz fue apagándose poco a poco.

Y en menos de 2 segundos, me había quedado profundamente dormida.

Jon observo a Eileen con los brazos cruzado, entonces se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había hecho más lenta y que ya apenas se movía.

Se había quedado dormida.

El moreno se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarla.

"Tonta, si te quedas así dormida luego te dolerá el cuello" susurro el al ver que la rubia se había quedado acostada boca abajo.

Así que de un limpio movimiento la puse en su sitio y la acomodo bien.

La observo durante unos segundos y un extraño impulso lo obligo a acariciarle la suave mejilla.

Entonces, Jon sonrió como un completo enamorado.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

Seguro que me había quedado dormida y ahora mismo estaría en un extraño sueño, demasiado extraño quizás.

Aunque también hacía frío y al respirar podía ver como el vapor se escapaba de mi boca.

Entonces aquello me recordó inmediatamente a Invernalia, mi querido hogar.

Cuanto de menos echaba aquello, la nieve, el frío, los campos pintados de blanco, mi padre...

Lo hecha a tanto de menos...

Entonces miles de recuerdos aparecieron ante mí provocando que sonriera ante ellos.

De repente una cálida sensación me inundo todo el cuerpo y un extraño cosquilleo se apodero de mi mejilla.

Me lleve una mano rápidamente a mi pómulo y sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aquello me resultaba tan familiar...

Entonces una imagen de Jon apareció ante mí.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, dando directamente sobre mi rostro.

Yo fruncí el ceño mientras gruñía y me retorcía bajo la suave manta de color crema, abrí lentamente mis ojos y parpadee un par de veces.

Mire a mi alrededor observando todo lentamente, bostece y me restregué los ojos para intentar despertarme.

Pude observar como Jon dormía dándome la espalda.

"Cualquier día se despertara y se chocara contra la pared" Pensé divertida mientras me imaginaba aquella escena.

Estirace todas mis extremidades haciendo que algunas crujieran y luego me senté en el filo de la cama mirando a ninguna parte.

Entonces de repente un fuerte y punzante dolor me atravesó por debajo del vientre. Haciendo que me retorciera y emitiera un gemido de dolor.

Pasaron unos cuantos de minutos y el dolor no cesaba, me levante a pesar de la molestia y me dirigí al baño, entonces comprendí el porqué de mi dolor.

Pero entonces un grito me asusto de repente.

-¡¿Eileen?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-. Preguntaba Jon y por la forma parecía muy preocupado.

Yo salí rápidamente del pequeño cuarto asustada por lo que podría haber pasado.

-Dios ¿Eileen estas bien?-. Me pregunto el mientras me agarraba de los hombros.

-Mmm… si, supongo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Conteste muy sorprendida ante la extraña actitud de él.

-¿Estas segura? ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada? Me he despertado y he visto tu cama llena de sangre entonces me he preocupado-. Comento el.

El silencio reino la sala durante unos segundos y los dos dirigimos nuestra vista a la cama y efectivamente, esta estaba llena de sangre.

Yo lo comprendí todo y no dude en estallar a carcajadas.

Las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos mientras me caía al suelo riéndome, en cambio Jon se mantenía en silencio con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-. Preguntaba el fuera de lugar.

-Dios Jon eres tan inocente-. Le decía mientras aun me limpiaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa.

-Nunca imagine que estarías tan poco informado sobre estos temas, se nota que tu padre no te dio la "charla"-. Le comente mientras empezaba a quitar las sucias sábanas.

-¿Charla? ¿Qué charla?-. Comento él algo confuso.

-La sangre que acabas de ver no pertenecía a ninguna herida Jon, es solo que el "primo" me acaba de visitar-. Le informe de la manera más bruta posible.

Por un momento el moreno pareció dudar por un momento hasta que abrió un poco la boca en signo de que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

Yo no pude evitar soltar otra carcajada ante su expresión, y el solo se limitó a guardar silencio y a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Cuando termine de quitar todas las sabanas me diriji al baño de nuevo para empezar a lavarlas, ya que les haría falta un buen remojo.

-Eileen una cosa-. De nuevo la voz del moreno me interrumpió ante mi labor, yo me di la vuelta mientras posaba mis ojos azules sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunte curiosa.

-Tienes todo el vestido lleno-. Me comento él.

Yo me mire y efectivamente, justo parecía que me habían dado una puñalada por detrás.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue mi turno de ponerme roja como un tomate.

El tiempo pasó y por fin el día de mí "cita" con Tobias llego, ahora mismo me encontraba en mi casa poniéndome el vestido que tanto guarde para este momento.

Me solté mi típica trenza y me deje el pelo suelto, no me gustaba tenerlo así ya que era incomodo pero por un día que podría relajarme y disfrutar no pasa nada.

Por fin termine de prepararme y cogí algo de dinero que había estado guardando hasta ahora, entonces Jon entro en la casa.

Cuando se giró para verme se quedó quieto observándome y por un momento pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba de repente.

-¿Me queda bien?-. Le pregunte un poco nerviosa haciendo referencia de mi atuendo.

El silencio reino la sala y por un momento creí que no diría palaba.

-Bueno, el vestido es bonito pero tú sigues teniendo la misma cara de gruñona que siempre-. Comento el alzando los hombros.

-No sé para qué me molesto en preguntarte-. Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En cuestión de un par de segundo alguien llamo a la puerta y yo me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida, Tobias había llegado por fin.

-¿Adónde vas?-. Pregunto el moreno.

-Al festival, Tobias me ha invitado a ir con el-. Dije sin darle mucha importancia mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Tobias-. Salude al muchacho alegremente.

-Hol-… ¡Wow Eileen estas increíble!-. Dijo él alagándome al ver mi apariencia.

-Muchas gracias, tú también estas muy guapo hoy-. Le comente devolviéndole el cumplido.

En ese momento Jon apareció detrás de mi, asustando al pobre Tobias, que sin duda no se lo esperaba allí.

-H-hola Jon-. Saludó un poco nervioso, al parecer la presencia del moreno lo incomodaba.

-Hola-. Dijo secamente él.

-Bueno Jon yo me voy ya, no olvides de cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas. Y tú también deberías de ir a dar una vuelta para despejarte un poco. ¡Hasta luego!-. Le recomendé mientras me despedía de él y empezaba a andar en dirección al festival.

Sin saber que detrás de mi dejaba a un muy Jon nieves bastante mosqueado.

Jon cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, haciendo que temblaran hasta las paredes.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado.

"¡Otra vez ese maldito de Tobias interponiéndose entre nosotros!" Pensaba furioso.

"¿Estas increíble?" Repetía para si las mismas palabras que el muchacho había dicho a la rubia momentos antes.

"¡Por dios, si es la maldita mujer más hermosa de este planeta! ¿Y solo le dices que esta increíble? ¡Estaba hermosa!" Pensaba el moreno para sus adentros mientras volvía a pensar en lo deslumbrante que iba Eileen.

Jon se sentó en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la barbilla entre sus manos, por un minuto miro para el suelo.

Entonces levanto la cabeza.

Lo tenía decidido.

Eileen seria suya costase lo que costase, no dejaría que nadie se la quitara de nuevo de entre sus brazos.

Ella era suya y de nadie más.

* * *

Bueno y que os ha parecido el capitulo, solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme vuestra opinión ya que me seria de mucha ayuda. :P Hasta el siguiente episodio :3

¡Un abrazo!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holaaaa! Bueno después de llevarme un montón de tiempo sin actualizar he intentado subir lo mas pronto posible el capitulo 8 y debo de decir que el siguiente es decir, el 9 lo intentare subir el 1 de Julio xDD Vi apropiado subir rápido los capítulos para compensaros por la espera jajajaja, en fin esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, y solo que espero que os guste el episodio de hoy :D

¡Nos vemoss!

* * *

Tras un par de minutos andando por fin llegamos al lugar del festival y entonces me maraville ante lo que veían mis ojos.

Había un montón de gente bailando, charlando y bebiendo y todo estaba muy decorado con flores, cintas y otras cosas muy bonitas.

Era realmente precioso.

Tobías me llevo por todo el lugar mirando los pequeños comercios que había puesto, en ellos vendían toda clase de cosas, entre comida que tenía un aspecto delicioso a hermosas telas y cosas artesanales.

Hoy llevaba suficiente dinero así que podría darme un pequeño capricho si quisiera y quizás le llevaría algo a Jon.

Estuvimos un par de horas dando vueltas y charlando con algunas personas que nos encontrábamos por allí de haberlas conocido anteriormente en la posada.

Entonces Tobías como todo un caballero me invito a comer ese día en un pequeño pero acogedor lugar donde la comida estuvo realmente deliciosa.

Tras saciarnos por completo empezamos a beber un poco de vino, en Invernalia no solía beber ya que mi padre no me dejaba y solo podía cuando el padre de Jon me invitaba y me ofrecía solo una copa de vino tanto a mi como a sus hijos.

Llevábamos ya unas cuantas de copas cuando note como ya empezaba a hacerme efecto, notaba mi cuerpo más volátil y tenía bastante calor e incluso me mareaba un poco al levantarme.

-¿Estas bien?-. Me preguntó Tobías al ver mi estado.

-Sí, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a beber mucho-. Le informe un poco avergonzada.

-¡Jajajaja ya veo, pero hoy es un día especial así que no te cortes y bebe más!-. Me comento el divertido.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo.

-Ahora vengo, necesito que me dé un poco el aire en la cara-. Le dije al muchacho mientras me levantaba y salía de allí, estaba un poco agobiada con tanta gente y necesitaba despejarme.

Daría una pequeña vuelta por allí para calmarme un poco y así ver que me podría comprar.

Quería llevarle algo a Jon, pero no sabía el que.

Entonces llegue a un pequeño puesto que lo tenía una mujer ya bastante mayor yo le sonreí mientras la saludaba y me ponía a mirar las cosas.

-¿Estás buscando algo en especial jovencita?-. Pregunto la mujer con una voz suave.

-Sí, estaba buscando un regalo, pero sinceramente no sé qué comprarle-. Le comente riendo.

-Y ese regalo ¿puede que quizás sea para tu novio?-. Pregunto la anciana haciendo que yo me sonrojara mientras ella sonreía amablemente.

-N-no es mi novio, es solo un amigo-. Le comente nerviosa.

-¡Jajaja! Ya veo y ¿Qué es lo que está buscando exactamente?-.

-No sé... estaba buscando algo especial-. Dije mientras seguía mirando la variedad de cosas que había.

Entonces algo llamo mi atención por completo.

Se trataba de un una fina cadena de cuero en la que había colgado una cabeza de un lobo con un colmillo sobresaliendo de abajo. La mujer se dio cuenta y lo cogió entre sus ya viejas manos. (Foto de perfil?

-¿Es un colmillo no?-.

-Sí, se trata un colmillo de un lobo. Pero no de uno cualquiera. Si no de un lobo huargo-. Aquello me sorprendió bastante si no mal recuerdo Jon tenía un lobo, que se llamaba Fantasma era de un blanco hermoso y unos inquietantes ojos rojos.

Yo sonreí complacida tenía el regalo perfecto.

-Me llevo ese-. Le dije.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No prefieres mirar otra cosa?-. Comento la mujer extrañada.

-Si estoy segura, ese collar le recordara a su hogar y estoy convencida de que le gustara. ¿Cuánto es?-. Afirme.

-¿Sabes? No hace falta que me pagues nada, te lo regalo-. Me dijo la mujer mientras me daba el collar en mis manos.

-¿Que? No no, no puedo aceptarlo sin más, deja que te de algo de dinero-. Le dije intentando convencerla.

-Querida... yo ya soy muy mayor y ya me queda poco tiempo en este mundo. Algo tan vulgar como el dinero no me sirve, por eso quiero que lo aceptes. Haz lo por esta vieja anciana-. Me dijo la mujer convenciéndome a duras penas.

-Pero...-.

-Acéptalo por favor-. Me pidió ella amablemente.

Entonces no me quedo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Muchísimas gracias de verdad, no sé cómo agradecérselo-.

Le di las gracias muy agradecidas.

-Me basta con saber que ese collar hará feliz a alguien, por muy pequeño que sea-. Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo le di una vez más las gracias y me fui en busca de Tobías, seguramente estaría en el mismo lugar bebiendo así que no me sería muy difícil encontrarlo.

Estaba muy feliz por haber conseguido aquel regalo para Jon, estaba segura de que le gustaría.

Y guarde el collar cuidadosamente en el pequeño bolsillo del traje.

Cuando llegue al mismo lugar Tobías charlaba amistosamente con un hombre, ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas a consecuencia del vino así que decidí que ya era hora de irnos, el sol se estaba poniendo y yo no quería llegar muy tarde a casa.

-Tobias de veríamos de irnos ya, se está haciendo de noche y yo estoy cansada-. Le dije.

-Claro-. Tras despedirse de aquel robusto hombre los dos partimos hacia mi casa.

Por el camino pude ver como el muchacho se tambaleaba y tuve que aguantarlo un par de veces para que no se cayera.

El camino de vuelta se hizo demasiado largo para mi gusto, solo quería llegar de una vez por todas a casa y descansar.

Una vez que llegamos yo me puse enfrente de la puerta dispuesta a despedir a Tobías pero cuando me di la vuelta él estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara.

Podía notar como su aliento, que olía demasiado a vino daba contra mi cara.

-Me gustas-. Soltó el de repente haciendo que me sorprendiera y me quedara muy quieta.

-¿Que?-. Fue lo único que pude decir.

EL silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que después de tragar un par de veces Tobias hablo.

-me gustas Eileen, quiero que seas mi novia-. Yo sabía que el sentía algo por mí pero nunca espere a que me lo confesara tan pronto y menos en ese estado.

-Yo... no sé qué decir Tobias-.

-Necesito saberlo, ¿Tú me ves como algo más que un amigo?-. Me pregunto el directamente.

Esa pregunta rondo por mi cabeza durante unos minutos ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no podía estar con él porque estaba enamorada de Jon desde hace años? Eso lo destrozaría.

Para mi Tobias era un buen amigo, casi un hermano para mí después de todo este tiempo así que me era muy difícil, por no decir imposible verlo como algo más que eso.

-Yo... lo siento mucho Tobías, es cierto que te he cogido mucho aprecio en este tiempo pero para mí es imposible verte como algo más que un amigo o un compañero. Siento mucho no corresponder tus sentimientos...-. Le comente un poco triste por hacerle aquello, pero era la verdad.

Mi corazón ya pertenecía a otro.

-Es él ¿Verdad?-.

-¿Quien?-. Pregunte extrañada.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Sabes perfectamente que hablo de tu querido amigo Jon. Es él el que te gusta ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto el un poco mosqueado.

-Vamos Tobías no digas tonterías, Jon es solo un amigo, nada más-. Conteste ante su pregunta.

-Si claro, ¿Te crees que no he visto como lo miras? Te lo comes con los ojos-. Soltó el.

Sin embargo no pude decir más nada porque llevaba razón.

-Tu silencio lo confirma todo, veo que todo este tiempo he estado luchando por algo que ya era de otro-. Comento el un poco triste.

-Lo siento mucho...-. Me disculpe

-No pasa nada es normal ¿no? A veces se gana y otras se pierden y está claro que esta vez he perdido yo-.

Yo me limite a guardar silencio.

-Bueno solo espero que por lo menos te lo haigas pasado bien hoy, con eso me basta-. Dijo el alza no los hombros.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien eso te lo aseguro-. Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Me dejarías hacer una cosa antes de irme?-. Preguntó.

-¿El qué?-. Dije con curiosidad.

-Y me da igual si me abofeteas pero necesito hacerlo aunque sea una vez-. Dijo el antes pegarme a su cuerpo de un jalón y levantarme la cara con una mano por la barbilla.

Haciendo que nuestros labios se pegaran rápidamente.

Yo abrí los ojos muy sorprendida, estaba paralizada y no sabía qué hacer, simplemente me quede quieta. Sus labios eran cálido y con un pequeño toque de sabor a vino. El mantenía sus ojos cerrados y yo solo me limitaba a mirarlos fijamente.

Entonces él se separó de mí lentamente y me soltó del agarre.

Sin embargo luego nos dimos cuenta de que allí había una 3 persona mirándonos.

Cuando volvimos la cara para ver quién era mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Jon estaba a escasos metros de nosotros y por la expresión de su cara.

Lo había visto todo.

* * *

Bueno ¿Y qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que decidais dejarme un review con vuestra opinión ya que nadie lo hace pero bueno xDD y nada hasta el próximo episodio :D

¡Un abrazo!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente episodio, espero que os este gustando como va el rumbo de esta historia, también quiero informar de que pronto la acabare, quizás en un par de episodios mas un poco mas largos de lo normal, no quiero tardar demasiado en terminarla ya que tengo en mente otra historia nueva, también un Jon Nieve x Oc, por si alguien quiere pasarse para echarle un vistazo cuando empiece a publicarla xD y bueno no os entretengo más, disfrutad de la lectura :D

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Un par de minutos pasaron y la tensión se podía cortar como un fino hilo en el aire, el silencio era acompañado por la oscuridad de la noche y nosotros no decíamos ni palabra, solo nos limitábamos a mirarnos unos a los otros.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos, él lo había visto todo, había visto como Tobías me había besado y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Jon se limitó a bajar la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, yo me aparte a un lado y el entro sin decir una palabra.

Yo solo pude seguirlo con la mirada, como se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Yo... lo siento mucho Eileen, no pretendía enserio-. Dijo Tobías realmente arrepentido.

Yo me volví hacia el con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-No te preocupes anda vete ya que es tarde y tu padre se va a preocupar-. Le comenté intentando ocultar mi tristeza.

-Si... hasta luego Eileen-. Dijo el antes de darse la vuelta e irse a paso ligero de allí.

Yo suspire pesadamente mientras intentaba controlar mis lágrimas, ahora venía lo realmente difícil.

¿Qué le diría a Jon ahora?

¿Que solo era un amigo?

¿Que lo había besado por lastima?

Abrí lentamente la puerta y lo vi tumbado en la cama con un brazo echado por encima de sus ojos.

Yo entre y cierra la puerta despacio, para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Cruce la habitación y llegue hasta el mirándolo fijamente.

-Jon... Yo... puedo explicarlo, eso no ha sido lo que parece-. Le dije arrepentida.

-¿Que no ha sido lo que parece? Que yo sepa lo que acabó de ver ha sido más que suficiente para saber que pasa-. Comento el sentándose en la cama haciendo que yo retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Jon por favor... déjame explicártelo-. Le rogué.

-¡No hay nada que explicar Eileen! ¡He visto como os besabais delante de mí y como tú no hacías nada para impedirlo!-. Me grito el haciendo que me sobresaltara, nunca lo había visto ponerse de esa manera.

-Fue él el que me beso, te lo prometo. Yo no quería, él me pillo desprevenida-. Le explique lo sucedido.

-Si claro, y seguro que también te pillaría desprevenida cuando estaríais los dos follando en su cama-. Dijo el lleno de cólera ante aquel pensamiento.

Yo me quede paralizada sin poder moverme, no podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso, dijo aquello como si yo fuera una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera.

Cuando realmente a quien deseaba besar de nuevo era a él.

Y entonces la que se enfadó fui yo y de un rápido movimiento le di una fuerte bofetada.

Yo lo mire con las lágrimas saltadas ya bajando por mis mejillas.

Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sin duda no se esperaba aquello.

-¡Eres un imbécil Jon, te odio!-. Le dije llorando mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

-¡Eileen espera!-. Pude escuchar como el me llamaba pero yo corrí lo más lejos que pude de allí, lo menos que quería ahora era verlo.

Me metí por callejones que yo nunca había visto y por sitios a los que nunca había estado, seguramente estaría perdida ya pero poco me importaba.

Solo quería estar lejos de él.

Cuando considere que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada pare de correr y solo me limite a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Mire a mi alrededor y efectivamente, estaba completamente perdida.

Tras un largo rato por fin me había desahogado y calmado un poco, así que decidí a dar un pequeño paseo para ver si podía reconocer algún sitio.

Ya no había casi nadie en las calles, solos borrachos y alguna que otra prostituta buscando algún hombre a quien sacarle el dinero.

Estuve andando un buen rato cuando seguía sin saber dónde me encontraba cuando de repente escuche una especie de llanto, pero este era muy débil y casi no se escuchaba a no ser que todo estuviera en completo silencio, como ahora.

Mire a mis alrededor y no conseguí saber de dónde provenía ese extraño ruido, sin embargo a escasos metros de mi había unas cuantas cajas partidas que estaban amontonadas.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que mirara ahí sin embargo algo de temor se me instalo en el cuerpo.

No sabía que era aquel ruido y de ahí podrían salirme a cada cosa peor, me acerque lentamente y el llanto se podía escuchar cada vez mejor. Rodee aquellas cajas y entonces lo encontré.

Ahí dentro de una había una perra que había tenido cachorros.

Yo mire la escena enternecida, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que la madre, estaba muerta.

Estaba muy delgada y tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, posiblemente habría muerto de hambre o a causa de aquellas heridas.

Pude notar como mi corazón se encogía de tristeza al comprobar que sus pequeños cachorros, también habían muerto.

Estaban muy delgados y seguramente murieron por la misma causa que la madre, de hambre.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos y de cómo una pequeña lágrima se me bajara por la mejilla.

¿Entonces, si no era de aquí de donde había escuchado aquel llanto?

Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta cuando de repente algo se movió.

Yo me quede quieta alerta por si algo pasaba, entonces pude ver como uno de los cachorros se movía, en busca de la calor ya perdida de su madre y de la teta para beber una leche que ya no había.

Yo me puse de rodilla y no tarde en cogerlo entre mis brazos, estaba muy frío y realmente delgado, seguramente no habría pasado de esta noche.

Era de color blanco con una pequeña mancha negra en la oreja y todavía no había abierto ni los ojos.

Yo a pesar de las manchas y los bichos que pudiera tener no tarde en acurrucarlo en mis manos contra mí para así darle algo de calor. No dejaría que esta pequeña criatura muriera como sus hermanos, a partir de ahora el viviría conmigo.

Le acaricie con la yema del dedo la pequeña cabecita y no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta.

Siempre había querido un perro pero a mi padre no les gustaba así que me tenía que conformar con solo verlos a lo lejos.

Supuse que después de todo el pobre estaría muerto de hambre así que me puse en marchar, tenía que llegar a mi casa lo antes posible y así darle de beber un poco de leche.

Lo apreté contra mi pecho y salí corriendo en busca de mi hogar, pero estaba realmente perdida entonces no me quedo más remedio que preguntarle a las prostitutas que veía por allí.

Ellas mirándome de arriba abajo inspeccionándome me dieron las indicaciones no muy amablemente.

Hasta que por fin llegue a un sitio que conocía, a partir de ahora solo tenía que andar un par de calles más y por fin habría llegado.

Me sorprendí bastante al comprobar que Jon no estaba allí, seguramente habría salido a buscarme después de salir de allí corriendo.

En cuanto entre encendí un par de velas y busque un trozo de tela donde envolver al pequeño para que empezara a coger calor.

Luego cogí un poco de leche que me habría sobrado de por la mañana y con un pequeño paño empecé a darle de comer lentamente.

Alegría fue la mía cuando vi que el pequeño se la estaba tomando, así por lo menos estaría segura de que no se moriría de hambre.

Suspire aliviada.

Mire a la puerta para ver si Jon aparecía pero nada, estaba empezando a preocuparme pero sabía que al moreno no le pasaría nada, ya mañana le pediría perdón.

Aunque en realidad era él quien tenía que pedírmelo antes.

Una vez que termino de comer me cambie de ropa y me puse algo más cómodo, me acosté en la cama poniéndolo a él a mi lado que rápidamente se quedó dormido gracias al calor que yo emanaba.

Y así poco a poco yo también me quede dormida, pensado en un nombre para el pequeño cachorro.

Y por supuesto en cómo mañana tendría el valor suficiente para darle el regalo a Jon.

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y todavía me cuesta creer que llevando ya 9 capítulos nadie me haya dejado un review xD aunque supongo que si la gente lo sigue leyendo es por que le va gustando ¿no? xD

Solo espero abrir un día la página y encontrarme con la opinión de alguien respecto a la historia xD (Todavía sigo teniendo fe xDD) pero bueno yo a pesar de todo la seguiré publicando lo antes posible para así poder saber de una vez por todas como acabara la relación de nuestros 2 protagonistas :D

Por cierto me gustaría preguntaros sobre que nombre os gustaria que le pusiese al pequeño cachorro ya que para los nombres tengo poca imaginación jajajaja, decidmelo pronto para así poder escribir el capitulo lo antes posible.

¡Un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero mi ordenador se había estropeado y no tenia ninguna manera de escribir y mucho menos de publicar otro capitulo, pero que no cunda el pánico que ya estoy aquí xD

Bueno y sin decir nada mas os dejo con la lectura :D

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente, claro, para mí, ya que me encontraba durmiendo pero para Jon fue la noche más larga de su vida.

Se la llevo casi todo el tiempo buscando por la gran ciudad sin dar conmigo haciendo que se asustara bastante.

Aquello era enorme y podría haberme pasado cualquier cosa y encima de noche, tuve demasiada suerte al llegar ilesa a casa.

Por la mañana me desperté un poco adolorida de dormir tanto tiempo en la misma posición ya que no quería molestar al cachorro y mucho menos hacerle daño con mi propio peso.

Suspire pesadamente mientras veía el blanco pelaje de este, sabía lo que me esperaba ahora, sin duda una gran discusión con el moreno que dormía a mi lado dándome la espalda.

Me levante lentamente intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a ninguno de los dos.

Fui al aseo y me lave la cara con agua fría para así despertarme por completo, dentro de poco tendría que irme a trabajar y no quería que se me viera ningún signo de que la noche anterior había llorado.

Después de asearme y hacer mis necesidades me vestí rápidamente guardando el vestido azul que me había puesto para el festival y cuyo color me recordaba a todo lo sucedido ayer en la noche.

Mire a Jon que dormitaba con el rostro sereno y con la boca un poco entre abierta dándole un aspecto algo gracioso.

Yo me reí sin hacer mucho ruido.

Me acerque a mi cama y me senté junto a la pequeña criatura ya tenía más color y sin duda estaba mucho mejor que cuando me lo encontré, en mi interior no pude evitar saltar de alegría.

Le toque la pequeña cabecita blanca y este se movió emitiendo un pequeño gruñido agudo. Pronto tendría que darle de comer de nuevo así que de quina lloraría por un poco de leche.

Pensé en llevármelo a la posada así cuando tuviera un ratito libre podría darle de comer y así vigilarlo teniendo la seguridad de que no estaría aquí solo.

El pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido y yo lo acurruque con las suaves mantas.

Entonces por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como una figura se movía lentamente en la cama, rece mil veces para que Jon no se despertara y alguien de por ahí arriba escucho mis rezos.

Suspire aliviada al ver que él seguía profundamente dormido.

Me levante de la cama cogiendo al pequeño cachorro en mis manos envuelto en un trozo de tela y salí lo más rápido y silenciosamente de allí.

Una vez que llegue a la posada Iver me pregunto sobre lo que llevaba en los brazos, yo le explique la historia, claro, saltándome lo que me había pasado con Jon y su hijo.

El no mostro ningún signo de desprecio ante el cachorro, todo lo contrario, incluso me dio una pequeña cajita para meterlo junto al trapo donde estaría seguro. Me indico que dé mientras que trabajaba podía dejarlo en la cocina, puesto en un rinconcito donde no molestaría a nadie.

Cuando fui a dejarlo allí en la cocina me encontré a Tobias, el me miro fugazmente y me saludo rápidamente, le devolví el saludo y entonces entre los dos se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

Entonces el salió rápidamente de allí, evitando cualquier tipo de conversación conmigo. Y yo suspirando salí para afuera preparándome para un duro día de trabajo.

Me encontraba tras de la barra de la posada limpiando unas cuantas de cosas cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como una figura conocida entraba por la puerta.

Era Jon.

El corazón empezó a irme demasiado deprisa para mi gusto y en aquel momento solo me centraba en rezarle a todo dios existente que aquel momento se pasara deprisa.

Me di la vuelta mostrando una tranquilidad que efectivamente no tenia y entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la de él.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos, segundos en los que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Por un momento pensé que Jon me miraría con fiereza en los ojos, sin embargo me equivoque, él se mostraba tan tranquilo como siempre.

Suspire aliviada.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos me iba a acercar a hablar, pero otra figura conocida entro en ese momento por la puerta.

Erika.

-"Lo que me faltaba ya"-. Pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Pude observar como hoy se había arreglado más de la cuenta, se había puesto un vestido de color vino con un prominente escote, atrayendo la mirada de cualquier de todo hombre que pasaba por su lado.

Sabía perfectamente que hoy venia dispuesta a hincarle el diente a Jon.

-Hola Eileen-. Me saludo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno.

-Hola-. Conteste secamente.

-Y hola a ti también Jon-. Lo saludó mientras se llevaba una mirada curiosa de parte de este.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-. Pregunto serio.

-Bueno, tu presencia aquí todos estos días no ha pasado desapercibida para algunos y menos para mí-. Se insinuó ella.

Yo solo podía mantenerme callada mientras la escuchaba hablar.

Jon se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos.

Y juraría por un momento que pude ver como el moreno sonreía con un toque de maldad, sabía que aquello no traería nada bueno y que algo había tramado.

-¿Sabes? Tu tampoco has pasado desapercibida para mí, te he estado observando y más de una vez he querido hablarte, pero no me atrevía.- Dijo el mostrándose interesado en ella.

-Vaya, si llego a saber que un hombre tan guapo como tú me miraba me habría acercado hace mucho-. Comento ella con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

En aquel momento podía sentir como sobraba allí, y sin poder aguantar más aquello me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme de allí.

-Un momento no te vayas-. Dijo de repente Jon haciendo que me parara de inmediato.

-Que-. Le conteste fríamente.

-Pon 2 copas de vino, hoy invito yo-. Ordeno.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le serví las 2 copas de mala gana y entonces salí rápidamente de allí., metiéndome en la cocina donde nadie me vería.

Pensé en un momento en lo que había pasado y no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran y que un par de lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas.

Con solo pensar que Jon estaba interesado en aquella mujer hacia que mi corazón se encogiera de tristeza.

Me limpie las lágrimas mientras me acercaba a la pequeña caja donde estaba el cachorro y vi que estaba llorando.

Lo cogí entre mis manos y lo abrace intentando calmarme, el empezó a lamerme la cara con su pequeña lengua haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se me escapara de los labios.

Me di la vuelta y le empecé a preparar el paño con la leche, ya era la hora de comer y tenía que aprovechar que no había nadie, excepto esos dos, en la posada.

Le di de comer sin ninguna prisa y entonces alguien entro allí.

Levante la cabeza y vi como Jon se adentraba en la habitación.

Lo mire 2 segundos y aparte la mirada hacia el pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Le pregunte secamente.

-¿Desde cuando tienes ese cachorro?-. Me pregunto el curioso mientras se acercaba a mí y lo miraba fijamente.

-Desde ayer, me lo encontré junto a su madre que estaba muerta y decidí salvarle la vida-. Dije.

-Ya veo, por cierto hoy llegare tarde, Erika se ha ofrecido a enseñarme la ciudad-. Informo haciendo que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

Temía que este momento llegara.

-Haz lo que quieras, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones-. Dije sin mostrar ninguna expresión a la vez que me levanta y ponía al pequeño en su sitio, viendo cómo se calmaba y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

Mire a Jon una vez más y el sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

Vi por donde se había ido y pensé que en aquel momento solo quería desaparecer para siempre y olvidarme de todo aquello.

El resto del día no pude parar de pensar que estarían haciendo esos dos, miles de ideas se me venían a la cabeza, una peor que la otra.

Solo quería que aquel día de mierda pasara de una vez por todas.

Aquella noche mientras lloraba en mi cama desconsoladamente por todo lo sucedido un nombre se me vino a la cabeza para el cachorro.

Liv.

Que significaba "vida" porque ese pequeño demostraba como nadie que siempre había que luchar por vivir, a pesar de todos los problemas.

* * *

Bueno ¿Y que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme con comentario con vuestra opinion al respecto :D

¡Un abrazo!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Buenaaass! En fin aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo xD, prometí no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente capitulo y lo he conseguido cumplir jajaja xD Bueno nada mas decir que espero que os este gustando la historia y que disfrutéis de este nuevo episodio :D

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando demasiado lentos para mi gusta y había noches que Jon no las pasaba en casa, haciendo que mis más peores miedos se hicieran realidad.

Nos ignorábamos el uno al otro y solo hablábamos cuando era necesario. Era como si no nos conociéramos.

Y eso dolía, dolía muchísimo.

Aquello provoco que mi estado de ánimo estuviera por los suelos y que solo quisiera estar todo el día en la cama.

Más de una vez veía como aquellos dos entraban por la puerta, ella agarrada al brazo del moreno y el dejándose llevar.

No podía creer que Jon hubiera caído en las garras de esa víbora.

Entonces decidí que hoy le pondría punto y final a aquello, si tanto la quería que se fuera a vivir con ella y que a mí me dejara vivir tranquilamente.

El día fue pasando y a cada minutos que pasaba me iba memorizando las palabras exactas que le diría a Jon esa noche.

-"Jon, tengo que pedirte que te vayas de aquí, no puedo seguir viviendo contigo"-. Pensé en mi mente, no aquello sonaba demasiado grosero.

Y entonces la noche llego.

Llegue rápidamente a casa esperando que el moreno estuviera allí, y como supuse, no estaba.

Echaba de menos cuando entraba y el me daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa que hacía que todos mis problemas desaparecieran rapidamente.

Recordé aquello con una sonrisa melancólica y por un momento mis ojos se humedecieron, me limpie velozmente al escuchar como la puerta se abría de repente.

Alce la vista y había algo raro en Jon, estaba muy serio y por un momento pude notar como su mejilla estaba más colorada de la cuenta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-. Le dije seriamente mientras pasaba por alto aquello.

-¿Te llevas una semana sin hablarme y evitándome, y ahora quieres hablar conmigo?-. Dijo mientras bufaba.

-Si-. Dije seria.

El suspiro pesadamente.

-De acuerdo, tú dirás. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-. Pregunto.

Yo inhale todo el aire posible y me arme de valor para decírselo.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí-. Dije de repente.

-¿Que?-. Pregunto el muy sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchas Jon, quiero que te vayas de aquí. Puedes irte a vivir con tu nueva novia, nada te ata aquí ya y sé que sabrás perfectamente como buscarte la vida-. Le solté rápidamente todo aquello sin tener el valor suficiente de mirarlo a la cara.

El solo podía mirarme con sorpresa, sin duda eso no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Eileen? Erika no es mi novia, no saques conclusiones tú sola-. Dijo el alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué no? ¿Entonces porque no me explicas el que estés todo el tiempo con ella e incluso duermas en su casa?-. Le comente ya con los ojos húmedos.

-Es cierto que algunas veces he dormido en su casa pero aquello tiene una explicación-. Comento él.

-¡¿El qué?!¡¿Qué te la estabas follando en su cama?! ¡Porque si eso no hace falta que me lo digas, lo se perfectamente!-. Le grite sin aguantar más de mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

El solo se mantenía en silencio mientras me observaba.

-¡Dios, me jure que no lloraría más por ti!-. Dije limpiándome la cara.

-Eileen por favor déjame explicarte-. Decía Jon mientras intentaba acercarme a mí.

-¡No te acerques a mí!-. Exclame haciendo que él se parara de inmediato y retrocediera un paso.

Las fuerzas me fallaron y caí de rodilla mientras lloraba en el suelo.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti no me merezco esto, siempre he intentado que estuvieras bien y tú me lo pagas acostándote con la primera puta que se te pasa por delante. Me abandonaste hace años para volver ahora y hacerme recordar lo que tanto tiempo me costó olvidar y tu... ¡Dios!

El me miraba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y solo se limitaba a mantenerse quieto.

-¡Maldita sea la hora en que me enamore de ti Jon!-. Grite mientras expulsaba todo lo que tenía dentro guardado y me abrazaba a mí misma.

Y entonces, rápidamente pude notar como unos cálidos brazos me rodeaban.

Jon se había abalanzado sobre mí en cuanto dije aquellas palabras.

Yo no aguante más y abrace a Jon fuertemente mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza y dejaba que yo me desahogara por completo.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para escuchar esas palabras-. Comento el sonriendo un poco y abrazándome fuertemente.

Pude notar como algo dentro de mí se calmó y se quedó en paz, por un momento pensé que él se iría de allí en cuanto escuchara esas palabras y me dejaría ahí tirada llorando.

Al comprobar que aquello no sucedió todo mi ser se quedó en paz.

El dejo de abrazarme y se separe de mí, me observaba fijamente a la vez que se separaba de mí y me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿En serio?-. Pregunto en voz baja.

-Sí, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo, nunca pude olvidarme de ti-. Comento el sonriendo poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla.

Yo cerré los ojos antes el contacto de sus cálidas manos.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti, deseaba tanto volver a verte que cuando te vi en esa cama jure que nunca podía a ver sido tan feliz-. Dije sonriendo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso, por un momento pensé que ibas querías volver a verme después de haberte dejado en Invernalia. -. Informó el moreno, mientras seguro que recordaba cuando se tuvo que marchar para el Muro.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento entre los dos, entonces los volví a abrir de nuevo y fuimos acercándonos lentamente el uno al otro.

Hasta que el tan ansiado contacto entre nuestros labios llego.

Y así como hace años atrás, la escena se volvió a repetir.

Aunque claro, esta vez no había nieve

* * *

Bueno ¿Y que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión :D También debo de informar de que esta historia esta a punto de terminar y que haré un ultimo capitulo para aclarar un par de cositas y fin :D Que pronto de ha terminado ¿Verdad? xD Espero que la lectura haya sido agradable :D

¡Un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Buenaas! Y bueno llego, el ultimo capitulo de esta serie, solo me queda decir que espero que os aya gustado tanto como a mi y que espero que aigáis disfrutado de su lectura. También quiero dar las gracias a quienes me han leído hasta aquí, sin duda muchísimas gracias :D Y bueno nada mas que decir, solo que disfrutéis de este episodio :P

¡Un saludo!

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi lado a Jon durmiendo profundamente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente no pude evitar sonreír de la felicidad.

Podía jurar que hasta el día de hoy, hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida.

No pude evitar poner una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciarlo suavemente, el en cambio emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

Sonreí dulcemente.

Lo amaba tanto...

Y el solo saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos no podía evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran y que una lágrima se me bajara por la mejilla.

Lloraba de felicidad.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo evitando a toda costa no despertarlo y entonces deposite un cálido beso en su mejilla.

Al retirarme pude observar como Jon abrió lentamente sus oscuros ojos.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte-. Me disculpe con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, aunque si me das un beso de buenos días te perdonare-. Comento el divertido alzando las cejas.

Yo solo pude dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Entonces me abalance encima de él y no le di un beso, le di muchísimos más.

Tras estar más tiempo de la cuenta en la cama decidimos levantarnos, le di de comer al pequeño Liv, que gracias a dios esa noche había dormido profundamente y no se había despertado para nada.

Y entonces de repente una imagen se me paso por la cabeza.

El regalo.

Desde que se lo compre no había tenido la oportunidad de dárselo y sinceramente se me había olvidado en el bolsillo del vestido.

Yo me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y tras poner al pequeño en la cama me dirigí al armario bajo la curiosa mirada de Jon.

Tras buscar un par de minutos por fin lo había encontrado, lo observe detenidamente y suspire al ver que no había sufrido ningún daño.

Yo Sonreí, solo esperaba que le gustara.

En volví el collar en mi mano y me lleve las dos a la espalda a la vez que me acercaba lentamente al moreno.

-Jon cierra los ojos-. Le pedí sonriendo.

-¿Para qué?-. Pregunto el curioso alzando una ceja.

-Tu ciérralos por favor-. Volví a pedir.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que como me hagas algunas de tus tonterías te las veras conmigo-. Comento el divertido.

-Tu solo mantén los ojos cerrados y llasta-. Le volví a repetir por tercera vez mientras me reía.

Entonces cogiendo el collar entre mis manos se lo pase por alrededor del cuello, aquel tacto repentino hizo que Jon pegara un pequeño salto.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-. Preguntó el curioso.

-No seas tan impaciente Jon, espera un par de segundo má regañe a causa de su impaciencia.

Una vez que note como el collar quedo enganchado retire las manos lentamente observando por un momento lo bien que le quedaba.

-Ya puedes abrirlos-. Informe.

Él abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras clavaba su mirada en mí fijamente.

-¿Que me has hecho?-. Pregunto mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?-. Pregunte a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía en ceño.

Entonces su mano toco con el artilugio, él lo cogió delicadamente y lo observo durante un rato.

-¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada?-. Pregunte ya temerosa al hacerme la idea de que no le gustaba.

-Vaya, es realmente bonito. ¿Me lo has comprado tú?-. Comento algo sorprendido por aquello.

-Sí, te lo compre en el festival. Tenía pensado dártelo el mismo día pero paso lo que paso y bueno... Acabe por dejarlo guardado-. Comente.

-Muchas gracias, enserio, pero no deberías de haberte gastado dinero en mi-. Dijo.

-Te lo compre porque yo quise, así que ahora te lo dejas puesto y no quiero oír más nada sobre el dinero ¿vale?-. Me acerque a él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, atrayéndolo para darle un beso.

Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras solo escuchábamos el sonido de nuestra respiración.

-Te amo-. Dijo Jon de repente, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir más rápido, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y por un momento fui la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

No pude evitar el impulso y lo abrase tan fuerte como pude.

-Yo también te amo-. Le susurré al oído con ternura.

-Días más tarde-

Me encontraba en la posada limpiando las mesas cuando Erika entro en la sala, hacia unos días que ya no venía por aquí y me extraño verla.

Ella se acercó a mi sin quitarme la vista de encima, venia demasiado seria y eso solo podía indicarme una cosa, problemas.

Una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi me observó fijamente.

Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente en aquel momento me encontraría a muchos metros bajo de tierra.

-Vaya Erika, hacía mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí. ¿Se te puede ofrecer algo?-. Le pregunte fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí, solo quería decirte que enhorabuena, has ganado-. Dijo ella con un poco de ira en sus palabras.

-¿Que?-. Comente yo muy sorprendida.

\- Jon es todo tuyo. Supongo que hay veces que se ganan y otras que se pierden, jure que Jon seria mío pero él estaba locamente enamorado de ti y no pude hacer nada-. Comento ella alzando los hombros, sin embargo note como en su voz había algo más de tranquilidad.

-Solo, me queda desearos mucha suerte a partir de ahora-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Erika-. Le respondí de la misma forma.

-No hay de que, y te recuerdo que para la boda quiero ser la primera en estar invitada eh-. Comento ella guiñándome un ojo.

Yo solo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Mama!-. A lo lejos pude escuchar como la voz de un niño se escuchaba al entrar en el establecimiento.

Erika se dio la vuelta y cogió a un niño de más o menos 5 años entre sus brazos.

Aquello me dejo muy sorprendida.

¿Desde cuándo Erika tenía un niño?

-Mama, ¿Dónde está Jon?-. Pregunto el con voz suave.

-Jon está ocupado y ahora mismo no puede jugar contigo, Timmy-. Le dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Aquello no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara de mis labios.

-¡Ah por cierto! Quería avisarte, todas las veces que Jon se quedó en casa era porque mi hijo se había encariñado con él y el pobre Jon se vio obligado a quedarse en mi casa, no te preocupes no hicimos nada-. Comento Erika riéndose pícaramente y haciendo que me pusiera colorada como un tomate.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, comprendía a que se refería Jon con la explicación que no le deje darme, no iba a mentir, en aquel momento un gran peso se me quito de encima.

-Muchas gracias por explicármelo Erika-. Le agradecí enormemente por aquello.

-Espero que todo lo que ha pasado no sea un impedimento en nuestra amistad ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto ella.

-Claro, sin problemas-. Le sonreí sinceramente.

-Bueno me voy, acabo de ver a un muchacho muy guapo entrando en el edificio de al lado y voy a echarle un vistazo mejor-. Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de allí mientras se despedía con la mano.

Yo solo pude reírme y ver como se iba de allí.

Nunca cambiaria.

Seguí limpiando la posada mientras la sonrisilla no se me iba de la cara, en aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en que ya tenía el camino libre, no había ningún obstáculo que se me interpusiera entre yo y Jon.

En aquel instante una figura robusta entro por la puerta, yo alce la mirada.

-Perdona, pero esta cerra-. Sin embargo no pude terminar la frase ya que mi cuerpo se paralizo.

-Padre…-. Susurre si poder creérmelo.

-¿Qué pasa no vas a dar un abrazo a este viejo?-. Dijo el mientras soltaba una bolsa en el suelo.

Pasaron unos cuantos de segundos hasta que pudiera reaccionar, entonces como una niña pequeña corrí hasta sus brazos.

Envolviéndonos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Te he echado tanto de menos padre-. Le decía al oído mientras un par de lágrimas se me escapaban.

-Y yo mi niña, y yo-. Decía.

Después de unos minutos nos separábamos y nos mirábamos sin decir nada, solo sonriendo. Me alegraba tanto verlo allí, conmigo.

-Pero padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunte mientras tomabamos asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso un padre no puede visitar a su niña?-. Comento el frunciendo el ceño.

Yo reí.

-Y bueno cuéntame, como te va todo por aquí-. Pregunto él.

-Muy bien, Iver y su niño me acogieron muy amablemente y no tardaron en ofrecerme un techo y un plato de comida. Estaré eternamente agradecida con ellos-. Comente.

-Ya te lo dije Iver es un gran amigo mío, sin duda no iba a dudar en darte alojo-. Sonrió.

De repente Jon entro por la puerta y mi padre se giró para ver quien se trataba, entonces los dos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Jon? ¿De verdad eres tú?-. Pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-¡Por todos los dioses, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-. Dijo mi padre mientras los dos se acercaban para darse un abrazo.

-Creía que estabas vistiendo el negro en el muro, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntaba él extrañado.

-Sí, bueno… Es una larga historia-. Comento el moreno mientras se reía y me miraba fugazmente a mí.

Mi padre no tardó en darse cuenta de las miraditas que nos echábamos los dos y sin duda pronto se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba allí.

Entonces Iver entro en la sala sorprendiéndose de ver a Jorgen allí, entonces se enfrascaron en una conversación que sabría Dios cuanto duraría.

Yo solo podía mirar aquello mientras sonreía felizmente, entonces Jon me cogió de la mano y me atrajo hacia él.

Yo sonreía completamente enamorada.

En aquel momento no podía ser más feliz, porque ahora era cuando empezaba mi verdadera nueva vida.

Junto a Jon, el amor de mi vida.

Pero claro, eso ya era otra historia.

-Fin-

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el ultimo capitulo y espero que os haya gustado la historia :D solo decir mas que pronto estaré aquí de nuevo con mucho más. Hasta pronto. :)

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
